The objective is to determine the safety and tolerance of sCD4-PE40 given at various dosing intervals in concentrations either alone or in combination with AZT in patients with HIV infection. Secondary objectives of the trial is to determine whether multiple dosing of this agent alters immunogenicity of this compound in humans and what effect it may have on overall toxicity. A determination will also be made on whether sCD4-PE40 has activity against HIV in human subjects.